


Traces

by littlericeball



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlericeball/pseuds/littlericeball
Summary: Lovino muses about his relationship with Antonio under the soft light of daybreak.





	Traces

It wasn’t often that Lovino would allow himself to be affectionate with Antonio, it still flustered him too much to be a part of the Spaniards overwhelming intimacy. He enjoyed it, to some degree at least, but the reactions it stirred from him were nothing short of disgustingly embarrassing. So, Lovino did his best to keep his lover at arms length for the most part, at least until their newfound relationship settled into something more comfortable, less of the tooth rotting sweetness exchanged at the beginning of relationships. He was never fond of that kind of affection, it felt almost suffocating. Instead the brunette desired the kind of touch that arose comfort and compassion, and in the times Antonio managed to touch him like that, he could do nothing more than melt into the calloused hands of his lover. 

This morning had ended up in a rare tangle of limbs, legs intertwined as the soft daybreak of sunlight filtered through the gaps in the blinds to shine upon messy bed sheets and tan skin. Lovino awoke to the see the expanse of exposed flesh, one or two freckles placed upon relaxed shoulder blades and warmth emitting from the man just as it always did. Even in his sleep, Antonio never ceased to be a ray of sunlight in more ways than one. Though the Italian could not see his lovers face, he knew by heart the sleepy expression the man wore, how his eyelids would twitch from dreams and how his lips would part to let out sighs of contentment. 

With only a short moment of hesitation to make sure the Spaniard was asleep, Lovino reached out and let his fingertips dance along warm flesh, tracing mindless patterns along the open expanse of Antonio’s back. It was relaxing, for him to be able to initiate such intimate contact, as usually he was only the one receiving affection. It was so much easier when he could control their contact, could decide how light their skin touched and the mood of such connection. A soft breath passed the Italian’s lips, his hand flattening to allow his palm to touch the gorgous skin before him. The moment was as light as the morning air, silent as if a simple breath could break it and Lovino was, for once, thankful that Antonio was a heavy sleeper.

He could take his time, allowing this contact to linger with all of the affection he never returned. Slowly he let his fingertips begin to spell what his lips would never allow, the Italian affection written lightly on the back of his sleeping lover, until Lovino felt he would was ready to finally speak it to the other’s waking face; Ti amo. His index finger wrote out the phrase in slow strokes, once ending only hesitating a moment before beginning again. It was almost therapeutic, to express himself so freely, like writing love letters in invisible ink. Along with the Italian’s second confession he drew a small heart surrounding a dimple Antonio had on his lower back, beside the base of his spine. 

This is what Lovino adored, the little ways in which Antonio was beautiful, how his smiles always began from the right side of his lips and stretched open to reveal a grin so bright it could rival a direct look into the sun on even the hottest Spanish summer days. The way he could gaze at Lovino as if he was more than the entire world, with more love than the Italian had ever received, he still couldn’t comprehend what it was Antonio saw in him, but he would be a fool to deny the brunette. A fool to say no to the only man who’d ever managed to make his heart stutter.

With an amused smile Lovino though back to when they met, having sat together in some stupid communications class in college that everyone was forced to take. Lovino could still remember how heightened his anxiety was that day, nearly choking him with how it settled in his throat, refusing to lessen even as he sat down in the back of the classroom. It was only a minute before the class began, the professor shuffling some papers to get ready, when a rather frazzled looking brunette rushed in, his curly hair a mess atop his head and his backpack only on by one strap over the man’s right shoulder. The newbie gave what he could manage of a nervous laugh before rushing to the only open seat left in the packed classroom… Right beside Lovino. 

It was funny to think back on now, the Italian lightly mused as he began drawing his silent love confession once again, how everything began for the two of them. Lovino hated Antonio in the beginning, and getting stuck with him for a solid amount of the stupid team building they did in the classroom didn’t help quell his detest either. Oddly, it was when they were forced to meet up out of class that Lovino found himself able to enjoy the Spaniards company. It was slow at first, but by the end of the semester, Lovino could tell the feelings he harbored were hardly hate any longer. 

Lucky for him, he didn’t need to worry himself too long with the panic of what to do with these newfound feelings, as Antonio was the one who came forward first and asked him on some cheesy movie date. From there, their relationship progressed at perhaps a slower state than most thanks to Lovino’s reluctance to let them jump into “lovey dovey shit” as he had once phrased it. As he remembered, the smaller brunette felt a pang of guilt hit him, he really didn’t mean to be so opposed to it all, but it still all felt so unreal to him. This was his first real relationship, and it’d be a lie to say he wasn’t terrified things would fall apart. Antonio was a dream after all… So what if Lovino woke up? These fears choked him up under the eyes of their peers, making him feel unworthy of holding Antonio's hand when walking down the streets and causing him to turn away from kisses initiated when in any form of public place. He thought of how many people were disappointed when Antonio and him and gotten together, girls and boys alike upset that their chances were shot. It was all stupid stupid inferiority that make Lovino shrink from touch and sweet words, but even after all these months he hadn’t been able to shake those feelings. 

With a shuddering breath, Lovino leaned closer and let his rouge lips lightly graze Antonio’s back in the whisper of a kiss, right over where the Italian had written his countless confessions. The action allowed the younger some piece, his amber eyes falling shut as he pulled away and laid his head back to the pillow. Maybe for once, it wouldn’t be so bad to humor his lover and sleep the day away. Just as Lovino began to fade back into sleep, the mattress shifted and Antonio now faced him, lazy smile tugging at the right corner of his lips, making his sleepy emerald eyes shine. Lovino met his gaze with half lidded eyes, grumbling something unintelligible as the taller pulled him closer, their bodies flush against each other. 

“Yo también te amo.” Antonio whispered in his gravely morning voice, snuggling his head into Lovino’s messy bed hair. The younger nearly jumped out of his lovers arms in surprise, blood rushing to his cheeks as he realized Antonio had been awake through all his romantic touches, the kiss, the heart, the confession. To hide his brightened cheeks, Lovino instead shoved his head deeper into the Spaniards chest, a comeback on his tongue ready for fire. Yet as he struggled with the words and which language to utter them in, sleep instead washed over the fiery brunette, his stiff shoulders relaxing in the hold of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm stuck on my other fic and uh this happened because I've been reading too much SpaMano--  
> Sorry not sorry but I promise I'll get back to work on Petrichor aaaaaaa


End file.
